Nightcall
by PrinceOfGalilee
Summary: He is coming back to Berk high school for his senior year but nobody expected him to be that guy. He changed a lot, for the good and for the bad. Inspired by the film "The Basketball Diaries".


**Nightcall**

Prologue

* * *

 _Bzzzzzzzzzz!_

Two emerald orbs opened. The green eyed boy shut off his alarm on his night table with a tired strength. He looked at the clock.

 _8:30 AM_

"Shit!" Hermann swore very loud

He was running late for his first day in his old high school. He got up of his bed as fast as possible and went to his bathroom.

He looked at his reflection on his mirror. It was a bad idea to go to that party last night, he had big bags under his eyes, his hair was messy and he had a nasty hangover. He quickly went to take a good shower and a cold one because he really needed something to fully wake him up.

He tried to remember about the party but the truth is that he only had some memories about last night like taking some shots with Cami and her friend. He remembered that girl, the friend of Cami but her name wasn't clear in his mind. Was it Clara or Kristin? A smile appeared on his face because he could see that girl in his memories shouting his name while being naked. He also remembered about taking some party pills at some point of the party with this girl. She was a college girl like Cami. He often went to college parties with Cami when they were back in Chicago. Cami Hills was his best friend since he was just a kid, she was a year older than him and she was going to start her first year in college while he was going to start his last year in high school

It was 8:40 when he got out of his shower. He quickly put black jeans, a white T-shirt and his Stan Smith. He went to his bathroom to dry his hair and put some gel. Lucky him he cut his hair two days ago. He went out of his bathroom and he took his black leather jacket. He went down the stairs to go to the kitchen taking an apple. He saw a note of his father on the wooden table next to the fruit basket.

 _I'll be back tonight at ten, order what you want_

"As always" Hermann thought loud while shaking his head

He went to take his car keys on the table next to the entrance of the house. He also took his sunglasses. He quickly went out of his house. It was a beautiful day, there were no clouds and the sun was shining. He put his sunglasses on and opened the garage revealing his precious car. It was a Gran Torino he bought when he was in Chicago. The car was old and in a bad condition. He was the one who spent his last year in Chicago working on it and now it was a magnificent car. The Ford Torino was as black as then night. He got in and put his seatbelt. He put the keys on the contact and the motor went back to life with this singular noise known by every Gran Torino's owner.

He began to drive toward his old high school. Berk high school. He only had bad memories about that school, he remembered when he was bullied by his classmates. His stupid cousin Scot was the worst, he was always the one to mock him the most with his friends, especially the twins Rachel and Thomas Thorston. There was also his ex-best friend Francis Ingerman, the one who betrayed him when he stopped talking with him because he just wanted to be integrated in the gang of his cousin. To finish there was the blonde girl he used to have a stupid crush before his mother passed. Astrid Hofferson was her name and he used to spent a lot of time with when they were just kids but when he started getting bullied, she quickly drifted away from him and started being the popular girl good in everything and of course beautiful.

He took his cigarette pack from a pocket of his jacket and lit a cigarette. He began to smoke when he moved to Chicago three years ago. He was just a teen of fourteen years old when he was send by his father there just after his mother died from a car accident. He never understood why his father sent him away just after the funeral of his mother Valery Haddock but he was glad he did it. He was glad because he spent great years in Chicago with his best friend Cami. She was from Berk, but she moved to Chicago with her family when she was ten. Hermann smiled at those memories with Cami back in Chicago while some smoke came out from his mouth.

He changed a lot since he left Berk, he wasn't the scrawny teen anymore or the fishbone everyone used to mock back in Berk. Now he was 6'1" tall, he gained a lot of muscles thanks to the basketball team. He found out in Chicago that he had a talent in basketball. He quickly became an excellent player and he spent his last year in his high school being the captain of his team. He took confidence, started to make friends and going to parties. He had all this thanks to Cami. She helped him when after his mother's death, she taught him to have confidence in himself, she was the one who took him out for parties, she was the one with who he first started to take drugs, she was the one who took his virginity.

There was also someone else, someone who meant a great deal to him. His other best friend, the one who bullied him the most alongside his stupid cousin when they were kids. The one who became aware of his bad actions against him when he learnt about the death of his mother, the one who tried to redeem himself with him because he already knew the pain of losing a mother. The one who helped him to mourn his mother. The one that visited him whenever he had the chance. The one with who he spent the best summer of his life in Thailand, the one who shared his passion for basketball and for music. The one who now always called him "brother".

He glanced at his watch and saw that it was already 9:00 AM. He was getting late for the start of the school year. He knew that he still had five minutes of driving before getting to Berk high school. He heard the ringing of his phone and quickly looked at it. He saw that he had two unread text messages.

 _You're getting late brother! Hurry up!_

 _We're in class bro! You need to move your ass Hicc'!_

He smiled at those texts. He knew his first day will be a pain but at least he wasn't alone.

He arrived at his high school and parked his car. He took his backpack and got out of the car. He threw the stub of his cigarette and crushed it with his left foot. He started running into the building trying to find his class. He quickly found it and knocked at the door. He took off his sunglasses and waited for a response.

Miss Anderson, the English teacher opened the door and frowned at Hermann. She was one of the teachers he never met, a teacher who started giving classes after he moved in Chicago.

"Mister Haddock I presume, you're fifteen minutes late for your first day, care to explain me why?" The teacher asked with a very serious tone

"I got lost." Hermann lied, he knew the building, he already studied here for three months during freshman year before the death of his mother.

Miss Anderson sighed and pinched the bridge her nose.

"It's the first and the last time you're late in my class." The teacher said still with her serious tone

"Go sit there next to Mister Dagur" She pointed the seat at the end of the row.

Hermann walked to his seat, sat down and sighed.

His neighbor looked at him and smiled.

"Better late than never brother" He whispered

Hermann gazed at his comrade and gave him a smile.

It was going to be a long and tiring day but at least he had his best friend with him.

* * *

 **This is the first fiction i'm actually writing. It has been a long time since I wanted to write one about HTTYD. Also, English isn't my native language so if you see grammar mistakes in my fic I will be happy if you do not mock me about it but I'll be glad if you do correct me.**

 **As you can read it will be Darkcup that's why his relationship between him and Dagur is some kind of a bromance.**

 **And of course it will be Hiccstrid.  
**

 **PS : I haven't watch Race to the Edge yet so no spoiling please ;)**

 _ **UR**_


End file.
